Hate You
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Nnoitra sangat membenci Neliel, gadis itu selalu dapat mengalahkannya dalam berbagai hal. Apakah Nnoitra akan sadar bahwa sesuatu yang direncanakannya bersama Szayel ternyata berakibat fatal bagi dirinya? The Last Chapter.....
1. A loser

Kali ini Yori pengin bikin fic dengan pairing yang beda. Tapi, beneran deh…Yori suka banget ma pairing ini! Mereka adalah pairing favorit kedua Yori di Bleach, dengan salah satu tokoh cewe fav. Yori.

**Summary:** Nnoitra sangat membenci Neliel, gadis itu selalu dapat mengalahkannya dalam berbagai hal. Apakah Nnoitra akan sadar bahwa sesuatu yang direncanakannya bersama Szayel ternyata berakibat fatal bagi dirinya?

**Warning:** Genre masih sementara, (akan jelas di chapter 2 nanti). AU. OOC.

**Disclaimer:** Klo Bleach punya Yori, sudah jelas Yori akan jadiin mereka pairing betulan, dan Bleach akan jadi ber-genre Romance, cz Hitsu jadian ma Hina, Ishi ma Hime, Ichi ma Ruki, Gin ma Rangi, Urahara ma Yoruichi, trus Hisana ngga mati.

Ok…selamat membaca!!

*********************************************************************************

****Hate You****

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 09.05, pemuda tinggi semampai itu tergesa-gesa memasukkan segala keperluannya hari ini ke dalam tas. Setelah mandi dan tanpa sempat sarapan ia berlari menuju garasi, dengan cepat ia masuk ke dalam sedan hitam modifikasi miliknya. Tak lama kemudian, sedan hitam itu telah melesat kencang.

"Gawat!! Aku terlambat mengikuti mata kuliah pertama!!! Ini semua gara-gara aku menonton pertandingan tinju hingga dini hari tadi….Arggghhhh…siaaaalll!!!" gerutu pemuda berambut sebahu itu.

Ketika tiba di persimpangan jalan, lampu merah membuatnya terpaksa menghentikan laju kendaraan.

"Argghhhh!!!!! Kenapa disaat seperti ini harus lampu merah!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah sedan sport berwarna merah berhenti di samping mobilnya.

**Nnoitra's POV**

Aku menoleh ketika sebuah mobil berhenti di sampingku, sedan sport itu… aku mengenalinya! Pasti milik gadis menyebalkan itu!! Arrgghh…mengapa hari ini aku begitu sial? sudah telat, bertemu dia pula! Aku merasakan adrenalinku naik, kebetulan jalanan sedang sepi, mengapa tidak kucoba menantangnya balap hingga kampus? Baiklah… Kubunyikan klaksonku sebagai isyarat -Aku menantangmu!-, lalu kudengar bunyi klakson dari sedan sport itu sebagai isyarat -Kuterima tantanganmu-. Aku memperhatikan lampu merah itu dengan seksama, ketika berganti hijau kupacu sedan ini dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**End of Nnoitra's POV**

Sedan Nnoitra dan sedan sport itu saling menyusul, terkadang sedan sport itu memimpin, terkadang Nnoitra, keduanya terlihat tidak mau kalah dari yang lain. Kini Nnoitra terlihat beberapa meter memimpin di depan, gerbang Universitas Las Noches telah terlihat dari pandangannya, dengan segera ia menarik gigi persnelling. Namun, tanpa ia duga, sedan sport itu mendahuluinya, dengan lihainya pemilik sedan sport itu melakukan manuver memutar dengan cepat, penempatan parkir yang dilakukan terlihat sangat sempurna.

Nnoitra memarkir sedan hitamnya di depan sedan sport itu, lalu ia keluar dari mobilnya. Dengan kesal ia membanting pintu sedannya.

"Hei, kau…..keluar!!!" teriaknya.

**Nnoitra's POV**

Gadis itu!!! Ia mengalahkanku…aku tidak terima!! Apa yang salah denganku sehingga aku selalu kalah darinya?! Tak lama, seorang gadis berambut ikal panjang keluar dari sedan sport-nya itu. Iya…dia, yang selalu mengalahkanku, kuakui dia gadis yang cantik, bahkan gadis tercantik di kampus ini, sekaligus gadis yang paling kubenci, Neliel Tu Oderschvank!

**End of Nnoitra's POV**

"_You are loser_…" ucap Neliel, lalu mulai meninggalkan Nnoitra.

Gigi Nnoitra bergemeretak , ia melayangkan tinjunya pada pohon yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Argghhhhhhhh!!!!"

Puas meluapkan kekesalannya, Nnoitra berlari menuju ruang kuliahnya.

**-Jam Istirahat-**

Kantin kampus terlihat agak lengang, hanya sebagian mahasiswa yang datang ke kantin saat ini, tampaknya sebagian yang lain sibuk mempersiapkan ujian pendadaran yang akan dilaksanakan tidak lama lagi.

Nnoitra menyantap makanan yang dipesannya dengan lahap, pemuda berambut _pink_ sahabatnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Hei, kau seperti tidak makan 2 hari saja!"

"Ah..diam kau, Szayel! Aku tidak sempat sarapan pagi tadi. Sial! Hari ini aku sial sekali!! Aku kalah dari gadis itu lagi!!"

Szayel mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Gadis? Siapa? Neliel lagi?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi gadis yang selalu bisa mengalahkanku? Prestasi akademiknya selalu diatasku, dosen Aizen bahkan memilihnya sebagai mahasiswa terbaik ketiga di fakultasku…padahal peringkatku hanya terpaut lima dengannya. Bahkan tadi pagi aku kalah balapan darinya."

Sahabat Nnoitra yang berasal dari fakultas lain itu tertawa kecil.

"Heh…kenapa kau malah tertawa? Senang ya? melihat sahabatmu dipecundangi oleh seorang gadis."

"Kau benar-benar membencinya, Nnoitra?"

"Tentu saja..itu tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi."

"Aku merasa…….kau ini sebenarnya jatuh cinta pada gadis itu."

Nnoitra yang sedang menyeruput cappuccino-nya tersedak.

"Apa kau bilang?!!"

"Iya..wajar kan kalau kau jatuh cinta? Kau ini sudah dewasa, mahasiswa semester lima! Lagipula, Neliel gadis yang cantik, jika aku belum memiliki Sun Sun, sudah tentu aku jatuh cinta padanya."

"Jatuh cinta kau bilang? Itu tidak mungkin.."

"Kenapa tidak?" ucap Szayel sembari melirik Nnoitra dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hei, hei…kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu! Sudah..sudah, aku mengajakmu kemari untuk meminta bantuanmu."

"Bantuan? Apa?"

"Bantu aku mengeluarkan Neliel dari Universitas Las Noches ini, kalau perlu kukeluarkan dia dari kehidupan ini …."

Nnoitra mengatakan rencana jahatnya pada Szayel, Szayel sangat terkejut ketika mendengar apa rencana Nnoitra terhadap Neliel.

"Nnoitra, itu gila! Itu sangat berbahaya…"

*****

"Neliel!!" panggil seorang gadis berambut kuning.

"Halibel, ada apa?"

Halibel berjalan mendekati Neliel yang berada di depan pintu perpustakaan.

"Ulquiorra mengajak kita untuk mencari bahan penelitian bersama."

"Kapan?"

"Sepulang kuliah nanti. Oh..iya aku hampir lupa! Tadi sewaktu aku bertemu Grimmjow, ia menitipkan salamnya untukmu."

"Apa? Sudah kukatakan padamu berapa kali, Halibel,… jika lelaki mata keranjang itu mengirimiku salam jangan kau pedulikan, dan maaf aku tidak bisa ikut kalian mencari bahan sepulang kuliah nanti, aku ada urusan."

Halibel menatap gadis cantik berambut hijau-cyan itu.

"Neliel….sepertinya Grimmjow benar-benar menyukaimu, kenapa sepertinya kau tidak menyukainya? Apakah kau menyukai orang lain?"

Neliel terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Halibel.

"E…ti..ti..tidak kok."

"Kalau tidak…kenapa kau gugup?"

"Sudahlah..Halibel, jangan kau ungkit-ungkit lagi. Kau urusi saja hubungan khususmu dengan Ulquiorra itu." Neliel menyikut Halibel, keduanya lalu tertawa bersama.

…………………………………..

Jam kuliah telah usai, Neliel segera beranjak dari ruang kuliahnya. Ia akan melakukan hal itu lagi, hal yang diam-diam dilakukannya seusai kuliah.

*****

Nnoitra baru saja turun dari tangga lantai tiga ketika ia merasa ada seseorang yang sedari tadi membuntutinya. Hal itu bukan hal yang pertama, sudah berkali-kali Nnoitra merasa ada yang mengikutinya ketika jam kuliah usai, dan ketika ia bermaksud kembali ke rumah. Nnoitra mendadak menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badan, namun tidak ada seorangpun disana.

Nnoitra melangkahkan kakinya lagi, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara langkah di belakangnya. Ia membiarkan langkah kaki itu mengikutinya, pemuda berambut sebahu itu sengaja melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang tidak memungkinkan bagi 'si pengikut' untuk bersembunyi.

Tiba di tempat yang menurutnya cocok, tiba-tiba ia membalikkan badannya. Ia dan 'si pengikut' itu sama-sama terkejut.

"Kau?!"

*********************************************************************************

Chapter 1 selesai……adegan balapan antara Nnoitra dan Neliel diatas, Yori terinspirasi dari MV Jang Geun Seuk: Black Engine, beneran deh keren! Manuver memutar yg dilakukan si cewek keren abis! Ini juga fic Yori pertama yg ber-setting kampus, gomen kalo rada aneh cz Yori sendiri juga masih sekolah (belum kuliah), Yori bikin fic ini ber-setting kampus cz para espada itu lebih cocok jadi anak kuliahan drpd anak SMA, keliatan udah dewasa sih….. Ok, Yori membutuhkan review temen2, so, teken ijo-ijo di bawah ya! Gracias…


	2. Hate?

Makasih atas review-nya temen2 ^^, wah senangnya ternyata ada juga yg suka nnoi-nel, iya nih…Yori juga agak sedih soalnya fic nnoi-nel masih jarang banget di ffn indonesia ini, padahal pairing ini pantes diperhitungkan juga lho…-kok diperhitungkan? Emangnya lomba?hehe- oh..iya..sebelumnya Yori mau bales review dulu.

**Nanakizawa:**Iya, ini fi ceritanya mang sangat espada,hehehe. Ya begitulah Nnoitra…menurut Yori juga agak ngga waras.

**Hana Yazawa****: **Benarkah? Waa…makasih ^^, suka NnoiNel juga ya?

**Reiyaa Sumeragi: **Iya…kalau begitu mari kita buat NnoiNel yg banyak! -dijitak-, ceritanya Szayel pacaran ma Sun Sun, menurut Yori mereka cocok ^^, trus…Ulquiorra ceritanya pacaran ma Halibel, Yori ndukung pairing itu daripada UlquiHime, soalnya menurut Yori Orihime hanya cocok ma Ishida.

Ok..let's go! Ini dia chapter 2…..

*********************************************************************************

"Kau?!"

Gadis berambut ikal itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Neliel??....Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?"

Pertanyaan Nnoitra agaknya membuat Neliel terpojok. Namun, dengan tenangnya Neliel menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Karena….kau lebih lemah dariku."

Nnoitra sedikit naik pitam, "Apa kau bilang? Aku lebih lemah darimu!! Tak kusangka kau benar-benar gadis yang besar kepala, kau sombong…kau pikir dengan kecerdasan dan segala kelebihan yang kau miliki, kau bisa seenaknya meremehkan orang lain! Dengar baik-baik Neliel Tu Oderschvank…aku SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!!!"

Bagaikan petir, perkataan Nnoitra terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi Neliel, tak terasa bulir-bulir bening mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Gadis itu berbalik, dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan meninggalkan Nnoitra.

"Neliel….selamat tinggal, ini adalah saat-saat terakhirmu di dunia." gumam Nnoitra.

Pemuda itu langsung menghubungi Szayel, memberitahu bahwa hal yang direncanakan akan segera berlangsung.

**Flashback**

"Kau yakin, Nnoitra? Itu dapat membahayakan nyawanya." ucap Szayel.

"Sudah diam Szayel! Kau hanya perlu mengawasi apakah ada orang yang melihat kita atau tidak, biar aku yang memotong kabel rem mobilnya."

"Tapi, kupikir kau sudah keterlaluan Nnoitra, kau berlebihan! Kau tidak takut kalau rasa bencimu itu malah berbalik 180 derajat?"

"Sudah diam!! Itu tidak akan terjadi…lakukan saja apa yang kuperintahkan."

"Baiklah…tapi, jika terjadi apa-apa, kau jangan bawa-bawa aku."

**End of Flashback**

*********

Air mata berurai di wajah Neliel, kini ia sudah berada di dalam sedan sport-nya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia telah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Nnoitra telah jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa ia sangat membenci dirinya. Tentu sangat menyakitkan apabila dibenci oleh seseorang yang diam-diam disukai. Namun, siapakah yang harus disalahkan jika hubungannya dengan Nnoitra memang tidak baik, bahkan seperti musuh. Itu yang membuat Neliel merasa bingung, tidak tahu bagaimana pengungkapan perasaan yang tepat bahwa sebenarnya ia menyukai pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu.

Neliel tidak menyadari bahwa 10 meter didepannya ada sebuah tiang listrik, dengan paniknya ia mencoba menginjak rem, tetapi rem-nya tidak berfungsi.

_Bruaaakkkkkkk_

Dan…semuanya terasa gelap bagi Neliel.Darah segar mengucur deras dari dahinya.

*****

Halibel dan Ulquiorra terlihat sangat cemas di depan ruang ICU. Tiba-tiba seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Dokter…bagaimana keadaan Neliel?" tanya Halibel.

"Apakah kalian keluarganya?" tanya dokter yang bernama Stark itu.

"Bukan..kami sahabatnya, ayah dan ibunya sedang berada di luar negeri. Tapi, kami telah menghubunginya." jawab Ulquiorra.

"Sahabat kalian itu…terluka cukup parah, karena ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi, pikirannya sedang kacau, emosinya dalam keadaan labil. Kini, ia masih dalam masa kritis."

Halibel menangis sejadi-jadinya, Ulquiorra merangkulnya.

"Padahal….tadi siang, aku masih sempat bercanda dengannya." isak Halibel.

"Kita berdoa saja agar Neliel dapat melewati masa kritisnya." ucap Ulquiorra.

*****

"Kau tahu dari siapa?" tanya Nnoitra pada suara di seberang.

"Aku tahu dari Sun Sun…Halibel yang memberitahunya. Nnoitra, apakah sekarang kau puas mengetahuinya menderita?"

Entah mengapa Nnoitra merasa aneh, benar apa kata Szayel, apakah dirinya puas? Tidak…kini Nnoitra merasakan perasaan yang……sangat aneh.

"Szayel…setelah rencana ini berhasil entah mengapa, aku malah merasa tidak tenang."

"Kuharap, kau tidak terlambat menyadarinya…Nnoitra."

"Eh..apa maksudmu, Szayel?"

_Tut..tut..tut, _Szayel telah menutup sambungan teleponnya itu.

Nnoitra membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal, Neliel…Neliel…dan Neliel yang kini ada di kepalanya.

"Arggghhh!! Tidak mungkin apa yang dikatakan Szayel itu menjadi kenyataan! Aku tidak mungkin mencintai gadis itu!! Tidak mungkin!"

*****

Sudah lima hari Neliel belum sadar dari koma. Neliel sudah dipindah dari ruang ICU ke ruang kelas 1. Halibel dan Ulquiorra menjaganya karena keluarga Neliel belum kunjung tiba.

"Kurasa Tuan dan Nyonya Oderschvank masih sibuk mengurus perusahaannya yang berada di luar negeri, sehingga belum sempat kembali." gumam Ulquiorra pada Halibel.

"Kita adalah sahabat Neliel, Neliel pulalah yang kerap membantu apabila kita dalam kesulitan. Tidak ada salahnya kalau sekarang kita menjaganya." ucap gadis berambut keemasan itu.

"Iya, kau benar." jawab pemuda bermata zamrud itu.

Ulquiorra melihat jam yang tertempel di dinding, waktu menunjukkan pukul 18.45, sudah hampir waktunya berangkat. Semenjak menjaga Neliel, ia dan Halibel mengikuti kuliah malam.

"Ayo…Halibel."

"Baiklah…Neliel, kami pergi dulu ya? Aku dan Ulquiorra pergi sebentar saja kok..Aku, sudah berpesan pada suster untuk mengawasimu selama kami tidak ada."

Ulquiorra dan Halibel meninggalkan kamar Neliel.

Sepasang mata mengawasi kamar Neliel, melihat kedua orang itu telah pergi, ia mulai mendekati kamar Neliel. Perlahan ia masuk ke dalam kamar inap gadis itu. Ia melihat dahi Neliel yang terbalut perban,dan tangan yang masih terhubung selang infus.

"Neliel….maafkan aku, ini semua salahku.."

Perlahan ia meraih tangan Neliel, lalu digenggamnya erat.

"Neliel…sadarlah…aku merindukan semua tentangmu, sikap angkuhmu, semuanya…."

Nnoitra merasa air membasahi pelupuk matanya, jika Szayel mengetahuinya sudah tentu ia akan menertawakannya. Tiba-tiba Nnoitra merasakan tangan Neliel bergerak-gerak.

"Neliel…sadarlah…"

Gadis berambut panjang itu mulai membuka matanya, didapatinya pemuda tinggi itu sedang berada disampingnya.

"Nnoitra.." Neliel mencoba duduk bersandar.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, kau masih belum sembuh benar."

Nnoitra membantu Neliel bersandar.

"Ke..kenapa? Aku ada disini? Kenapa…. kau berada disampingku?"

"Akulah yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini, aku yang memotong kabel rem-mu. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari suatu hal Neliel, aku..aku tidak dapat menyadari perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu, aku salah menafsirkan rasa benci itu, maafkan aku…Neliel."

Neliel menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Aku terlalu munafik untuk mengakui perasaanku padamu, akhirnya kutahu bahwa rasa itu bukan benci, aku…aku menyukaimu Neliel, aku mengagumimu, aku menyayangimu, aku…mencintaimu."

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi, Nnoitra?"

Nnoitra memeluk Neliel, ia mendekap erat gadis itu.

"Dengar baik-baik Neliel Tu Oderschvank…aku sangat mencintaimu."

Mata Neliel berkaca-kaca, "Aku juga…Nnoitra,..saat itu aku bersingkap angkuh karena aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana ketika ku sadar bahwa sebenarnya aku menyukaimu."

"Jadi, kau menerimaku?"

Neliel menjawab pelan, "Iya…"

Nnoitra melepas pelukannya.

"Semoga cepat sembuh, Neliel. Aku juga ingin mengajakmu balap ke kampus lagi. Untuk ukuran wanita,… kemampuan menyetirmu keren sekali." ucapnya.

Neliel menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Tapi, mobilku ringsek…bagaimana aku bisa menerima tantanganmu lagi?"

Nnoitra tertawa, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau kujemput saja?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal, kalau kau sebenarnya bukan ingin mengajakku balap, tapi ingin menjemputku?"

Nnoitra menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Hehe…aku ketahuan."

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Nnoitra, ia bersyukur tidak terlambat menafsirkan perasaannya pada Neliel. Kebencian itu telah berubah menjadi cinta.

**--Selesai-- **

******************************************************************************

Waaaa…akhirnya selesai juga fic ini, bagaimana menurut teman2? Mohon review-nya ya!


End file.
